


In Dire Situations

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected kiss led to more. Short fic, mid to post 1x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dire Situations

“... No turning back, no freezing up.”

“Because if we do then...”

“All of us die.” Fitz and Ward finished each others sentences.

“We know.”

“Yeah.”

“All right.” Ward finished. May revved the truck behind them, causing the team to turn to her, as she stated that they all talk too much. Then proceeding to crash through the doors of the lab. Skye began walking towards the lab when she felt someone grab her from behind. Jemma tugged on Skye's hand, turning her around. Before Skye, Jemma and the rest of the team could even process what was happening, Jemma's lips were on Skye's. It was a light kiss, with no time to talk about it, however that didn't stop Jemma's rambling after she broke the kiss.

“Skye, oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I just...” Skye cut her off, shocked over what had just happened.

“It's fine. Let's just get to work.” Having already wasted time, they all rushed into the lab to save Coulson and themselves, Skye ahead of the rest.

* * *

 

The day was almost up when Skye walked to Jemma's bunk, hoping to talk about what happened earlier that day. “Knock, knock.” She said quietly, Jemma's door was open and Skye could see her sat reading a paper.

“Oh Skye, hello. Come on in.” Skye slipped in and pushed the door closed, settling at the end of Jemma's bed. Jemma knew she wanted to talk, the look on her face was pensive and thoughtful. She thought she'd start off. “About earlier, Skye. I don't know what came over me, we barely know each other and we only recently met. I get it if you want to pretend it never happened, I am fine with that. I was scared, it was dire situation and if you died or I died, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you because quite frankly, you're gorgeous and...” Skye interrupted her.

“Jemma, shut up.” The look on Jemma's face was priceless and Skye let out a loud laugh. Her face was red from embarrassment, she looked down and away from Skye to hide it as best she could. Skye moved closer to Jemma, reaching out and tilting her head up. “I don't want to forget it happened, Jem.” Imitating the other woman's accent, Skye spoke again “Quite frankly, you're gorgeous.” That got a laugh out of the British woman and she finally made eye contact with Skye again. “I'm not sorry it happened, I kinda hoped it would happen again to be honest.”

Jemma's eyes widened and glistened slightly with the hope that Skye would kiss her again. Seeing this, Skye leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over Jemma's. Jemma surged forward, claiming Skye's lips in a bruising kiss, more passionate than the one earlier that day. Jemma brushed her tongue along Skye's lips, begging for entrance, which she got straight away. When their tongues met, one of them moaned, which one, Skye wasn't sure.

Skye broke the kiss and pulled Jemma closer to her. Jemma threw her leg over Skye's, effectively straddling the younger woman and nipped along Skye's jawline and down her neck as Skye's head fell back. Skye whispered, hoarsely “Don't you think we should slow down?” She was out of breath when Jemma moved back up to her lips. With a quick peck, Jemma slid off of Skye and sat back where she was originally. “Whoa.” That was all she said, them both panting, Skye was still close to her. “I should...” Jemma took hold of Skye's hand. “Stay a little while?” With a small smile, looking through her lashes at Skye, that was all it took for her to sigh and move to sit next to Jemma against the wall of the bunk. “Yeah, okay.” She rejoined their hands and Jemma picked up her paper and began to read again.

Skye didn't know when it happened but soon she was asleep, Jemma too, wrapped around each other atop the cover. Fitz had come by once to see if Jemma wanted to watch a film and saw them cuddled together. He smiled, knowing that if Skye was what made Jemma happy, then he was happy for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It's my first Skimmons/SHIELD fic and I was pretty hesitant in writing this and uploading. I know it's not too good but I appreciate feedback and I appreciate you for reading. :)


End file.
